1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques to scan images on document sheets, particularly to one or more techniques that use a function to scan an image on a sheet being conveyed with an image sensor set in a static state and a function to scan an image on a statically-placed sheet with the image sensor set in a moving state.
2. Related Art
An image scanner, which incorporates therein an Automatic Document Feeder (ADF) configured to automatically scan plural document sheets, has been known. In the ADF, document sheets loaded on a document tray are fed to a document scanning position sequentially on a sheet-by-sheet basis. Each document sheet is conveyed by the ADF, and scanned in the document scanning position by a scanner unit, and fed to a catch tray. Image processing for image quality correction is, as required, applied to the scanned image data.
The ADF may interrupt document feeding due to a jam. In such a situation, after interrupting the document feeding, the ADF informs a user of a jam caused with a message displayed. For example, Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. HEI9-18643 discloses, as a process to be executed after a jam occurs, an operation of informing that the user should set predetermined document sheets on the document tray depending on the number of document sheets already scanned.